BLACKSTORM: TEEN TITANS
by T.J. Infinat
Summary: The Deathstar strikes again, this time, it targets the teen Titans. BLACK STORM, a mercenary group from another demision, are 'relocated' to the Pacific Coast, to fight evil . . . .Is it more than it seems? The story focuses mainly on RavenOOC Self Ins
1. BLACKSTORM

I'm back, and I'm starting another fic! Here's goes!

"BLACKSTORM!" yelled the dreadlocked teen as he finished the finale(fin nall lee) curse at the end of most of his battles. Sword, Projest 47 had finally taken down his worst enemy, and betraying brother, Blade, also known as Apocalypse 3.

Blade coughed blood from him black stained and bruised lips. The yellow eyes looked up at his solidly built brother. "Seems like just yesterday . . .splack .. . .huff. . . .when we used to kid around." Blade was clearly going for sympathy here, knowing that Sword was the only person that could lift the curse. Sword just stood there, his emotional barriers stronger than ever.

Blade felt the curse course through his black heart. Groaning only made if feel worse, so he settled for staring, pained, at Sword.

"HOW COULD YOU," Sword finally broke, after all, he's only a teen. Blade's expression snapped back to cold. Sword continued. "We were like this!" Sword clasped his hands to show how close they had been. "What changed?" he feel to the ground, partly to sob, and partly to cover, as he knew that unless he completely broke at the last second, his brother's insides would be all over him in five seconds.

Blade started to breathe heavily. "So . . huff. . . This is goodbye. . . ." he gave in and prepared to die.

Suddenly, Breaker, Mongo, Rayne, and Jill ran in.

"The S T O R M is here!" Jill yelled to her fiance. "WHAT THE. . . .?" Sword didn't have time to utter the last word (Lucky for the rating.).

The BLACK STORM is back again . . . . .

Different story . . .Different friend

Will the horror ever end?

B L A C K S T O R M: T E E N T I T A N S

T. J.: I'm back! Alright a little back ground, Teen Titans is a superhero show, so I dicided to drop Storm Surge in favor of BLACK STORM the actual group that I created, that had no connection to the last BLACK STORM. I'll also let you know more about BLACK STORM in each chapter. You're first key.

Key 1: B L A C K S T O R M originated from pure hatred

Spider monkey (SM): The group BLACKSTORM, the evil event B L A C K S T O R M, and the spell BLACKSTORM have no connection at all.

Chipy: Let me have Robin!

T. J.: Oh yeah, this fic is based more on Romance than the last one. There will be no inter-story relationships, so fans of the RobinSF and RobinRaven couples, I warned you, no flames. (Takes out boken and lights it on fire.) Thank you.

Fuzzy: On with the story!

T. J.: The entertainment room was left in shambles after the un . . .

The entertainment room was left in shambles after the unexpected and all together unexplained blast. Cyborg was the first to rise, having dealt with many unexplained blasts in his room while fixing body parts. His metallic body clicked as bent pieces rubbed together. He groaned. "I just fixed all of this." He moved his leg to find Beast Boy, and his head wasn't just beside his leg either. Cyborg jumped up, which proved to be very painful. Then he rubbed his 'stuff' to make sure that it was all there.

Beast Boy was moving through all of his various animal shapes, which he could only do consciously. There was no sign that he was awake. Cyborg looked around, scanning for everyone. There was Robin, just waking up, and rubbing his head. Raven, unconscious, on the couch, and Starfire, fitfully sleeping . . . .under a pile of rocks.

"Cyborg," Robin stood up all the way, quickly replacing his tarnished mask. To Cyborg's surprise, he could get no glimspe of Robin's face. "Do you have any idea what that blast was?" As he finished the question, Beast Boy began to morph into the bigger animals. His elephant form pressed Cyborg into what was left of the wall. "I can't believe this!" Cyborg yelled, kicking the decibles into high gear.

Beast Boy went back into his human form and woke up. "Whoa. . ." he rubbed his eye, standing up. All of the sudden, a black film appeared in a dome shape over the room. "Raven's up." Robin predicted as he faced the wall. "Sorry," Raven explained from her position on the couch. "Reflex."

Beast Boy looked around. "Where's Star?" he seemed groggy. Robin looked around, and Raven floated to an upward position. As if on cue, Starfire launched from under a rock and floated. As everyone noticed that their uniforms had been harmed in some way. Cyborg was barely able to move, Raven's leotar was charred white, Beast boy had lost his hole upper outfit, Robin's cape, gloves, and boots were completely incinerated, and Starefire . . . . .

The high pitch scream resonated throughout the whole continent

Batman sat in his cave, fixing on his Bat-mobile . . . . .The scream shook the Bat Cave.

"Robin is fairing quite nicely, don't you think?" Alfred stated, while still tightening the screw. Batman didn't miss a beat of his work.

Robin threw an extra cape at Starfire as the rest of the Titans all turned away. "That girl is a real surfboard." Beast Boy whispered so that Cyborg could hear. "Mmm hmm," He whispered agreed curtly.

Another cue, this time, a group of rocks moved.

A group of groans escaped. The rocks parted in order to reveal. . . . . dreadlocks. As the first form rose from the ashes, the Titans, except for Starfire, noticed that he was bloody and shirtless. His back faced them, and they saw two holes in his back, symetric, like something had torn out of them, from the inside. His muscular back revealed other pinholes, but the two primary ones drew attention.

He tried to stand up, and failed. He did manage to turn and show them his face before he fell. Robin flew out first, catching the boy before his face hit a sharp rock. Then he looked up. There, in front of his very eyes, four more figures rose from the depths.

Sword woke up on a couch, thinking quick, he sat up, and pulled a sword out of his back, literally. He seethed, looking around with his cold eyes. He saw Mongo, Breaker, Rayne, and Jill.

After looking around the room twice, he decided to stand up.

Sword noticed that as he stood up, he felt no painin his back or legs, like he was accoustomed to after waking up in a strange place. "No tourchure?" he said to himself, "I may grow to like this place!"

He snapped his finger to conjure up a light ball, a trick Breakerhad taught him.He found himself in a small, white walled room. It looked to be a room where a group would put guests until they healed. There were a few Dressers across the room from where he woke up. Instructions over it stated that the dressers had clothes for every size and to put some on since you're probably naked.

Sword began the journey across the room . . . .

Cyborg watched from the shadows as the dreadlocked teen walked toward the infinite drawers. He was ready to move, just like the Titans had planned. Carefuly destributing his weight to avoid the ussusal clank of his foot steps, he stalked the boy, and just when he was about to touch the drawers, grabbed him.

The boy didn't even grunt as he accepted his fate to be held in a vice-hold.

"Who are you?" Cyborg whispered harshly into his ear. When he didn't answer, Cyborg decided to figure out why he wasn't wiggling. The guy was . . . . .brandishing a sword! A sword that he seemingly pulled out of no where!

'WHOA!' Cyborg could barely contain himself, marveling at the sheer size of it and how he hadn't noticed it. He regained himself and squeezed tighter. But the boy wasn't giving up just yet.

"Herthueloun . . . Voctovm!"

As he chanted the unfamiliar words, Cyborg began to shake. Before he passed out, he noticed 2 things. First, the black aura that was a signature sign of Raven, second, light flooding the room and Robin's voice.

Titans . . .GO!"

T. J.: How do you like it so far? Please reveiw while I update the other fics!


	2. Introduction

The black storm ha created many messes, now, 10 people will be hurt.

T. J.: Hey, you'll have to give me a while to crack down to the romance, it's my first time . . . . .(That did NOT sound right) Well, I have to break down the characters, so look for the first sign of sexual tension at the end of this chapter. Plus, I will ask a question every chapter, and whomever gets it right can put a twist into the plot, (Limit small twists, no changes in the pairs.)

Spider Monkey: MONGO RULES!

Chipy: NO! BREAKER RULES!

Fuzzy: Forget Breaker! All hail BlackRayne!

SM/Chipy: Nu-

T. J.: Don't make me whip it out!

SM/Chipy/Fuzzy: (All whimper)

T. J.: Plus. . . . .You know that Sword can take on the three of them at once, plus Jill!

SM/Chipy/Fuzzy: (Start arguing again.)

T. J.: (Struggling over the noise) Robin couldn't beli-

Robin couldn't believe that this was happening. The people that had appeared after the still unexplained blast were up and running, resisting with all their might! He was currently locked in a sword duel with the dreadlocks teen that had appeared first. Robin could only say one thing for the guy, he was no pushover.

They locked swords again as Raven flew backwards over them, followed shortly by the purple haired girl that came with his enemy. She wore all black except for the giant chains that came out of her pockets, which were a very bright silver. Raven needed help! As Robin watched the new girl encase Raven in her own form of magic, he received a swift kick to the face.

_FOCUS!_ He yelled inwardly, swinging his staff at the retreating foot. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw Cyborg get blasted by the tall, forlorn-looking dude. His hair, a mixture of black in some areas and bright purple in others, fell to right over his eyebrows. Most of it stuck up in a very sharp Afro.

Cyborg was pulling out all the stops, near overload, but the newcomer was easily beating him with just a scythe that he had seemed to grab out of thin air. Robin was about to get another hit in the head but he back-flipped, dodging it easy. Then he noticed the small boy with the tail.

The 4th person that had appeared was a small pale boy with a tail that seemed to have metal scales welded onto it. The end of the tail was a glass dome with some type of liquid in it. He was leaping around with expertise of a monkey. Starfire was chasing him through the air. As she swooped low, she passed between Robin and his opponent, providing a break for a surprise attack.

Robin knocked the sword from the teens hands, his dreadlocks wrapped around his head as he followed the sword. It skidded to a halt at the door to the room . . . . Robin turned to watch the monkey-boy roll around a low hanging bar and kick Starfire in her face. One of Cyborg's blasts passed Robin an inch from his face.

Robin regained his focus only to see that the boy he was fighting had retrieved his sword, but, what was that over there by the door?

Jill watched the little green boy change into another animal, this time a giant ape. She was shocked, but not altogether beaten. As she shot another shuriken at the ape, she noticed that Sword was fighting that masked boy, and winning!

Breaker flew backwards between Jill and the ape, followed by the girl in that cloak and leotard. The girl some how caused a cot to fly towards the purple hair Drakk. Breaker responded by using another blast from her Tele-cannon. The purple wave went right through the black lighted cot and caught the girl full in the face.

Jill was surprised when she felt something in her shirt, she looked down to see a green mouse in her bra. It stared up at her for 2 seconds, then began to bite her.

"GET OFF!" Jill blasted the rodent out of the bottom of her shirt, careful not to let it into her pants. The rodent squeeled, then turned into a serpent. Jill just chuckled, then started to spin. She spun and spun and spun. Blue flames began to come from her body as it changed shape.

Before long, Jill was staring down at the komoto dragon through red tinged slits. She had becoe a dragon herself. The serpant fainted. Jill sighed, a colomn of flame escaping her mouth. Then she laid back and watched Rayne snatch something out of the half man back. As the component sparked, thecyborg fell to the floor. Jll then turned her attention to watching Breaker, she was causing the girl with the cloak to breathe flames. It was a scary, but harmless trick.

The girl's hood fell back to reveal a gem in her forhead. Jill recognized it. . . . .

Robin realized that only he and Starfire were left . . .Scratch that, only he was left. He faced the boy with dreadlocks as he carefully calculated his chanced of winning. . . . . 2. As the other four surronded him, Robin stood up straight, his adrenaline pumping.

"Fight or flight." he said to himself. He faced the boy, but the guy was standing straight up. He looked to be distant, so Robin couldn't tell what he was thinking.

After they stared at each other, the boy opened his mouth. "Let's not fight right now." he said, calmly. Robin was slightly amazed at the easiness of his breath. He looked to be at the top of his game, while Robin was sucking in air like never before. This guy was better than Slade!

The other four were just standing there, looking as if they were waiting for dreadlocks to go back on the offer. But the boy extended his hand.

"You're tough." he exclaimed. "He looked up, cocking an eybrow, which was green. "I almost broke a sweat!"

The Titans were standing int the newly repaired Chill out room. They all insisted on standing, despite Robin's best efforts to get them to sit, or lay down. Robin stood in the center, Raven in the corner, arms crossed, with a heated stare at the purple haired girl. Beast boy was in a sort of slump by the TV, Starfire in her tallest stance, attempting to stare down her nose, near the couch, and finally Cyborg, kneeling by the door.

Robin cleared his throat, and started the conversation.

"Well, first we can find out who you are, and we'll introduce ourselves."he rubbed the back of his head, looking down. "I know this sounds stupid, but does anyone volunteer to go first?" He tapped his foot, waiting for the impossible.

"Alright then. . . ." he muttered. "I'm Robin, also known as The Boy Wonder, Batman's Sidekick, Titan Leader, Rob, and my least favorite, Bird Brain." His light attempt at a joke was only received by the Monkey boy that had beat Starfire. He was standing by the small table that held the chess board.

"I am basically the leader, a strategist, and a responsible person." He paused as if he was thinking of more to say, but didn't say anymore. The boy with the dreadlocks spoke up.

"My name is Sword Ramerade, Project 47 of the Apacalypse Cryongenics company." Sword began in a deep voice.He turned his head up to get more of his surroundings, and his green-tinted dreadlocks dangled. "I am also called the Drakk Hunter, the Cavosal King, andDeath on Legs, for that matter. If you want more, you'll have to ask." He finished this statement by intensining his cold glare.

Sword is a midium build and tan boy with green hair and bushy eybrows

, think Raymondo of Shoalin Showdown. He wears mostly baggy pants and a black t-shirt over which he wears a green sleeveless jacket. He has a scabard on his back, but no sword (Locked up for safety reasons.) his shoes are a combination of K-Swiss and Reebok style.

Robin began to suspect more than what he thought was obviously trouble. He looked back and signalled for Star to talk.

"I am Starfire of the Planet Tamarania(Not spelled right, I know.)" she thought for 3 seconds, "I have no alternative names." she finished and gave a resentful glare to the Monkey boy. The monkey boy stood up on his tail and produced a voice a little higher than Robin's.

"I'm Mongo, King of the Monkey Drakk." with this, he lower himself to the ground and flexed his tail." Mongo weares a Red, chineese silk jacket and gray pants, a hole in the pants let his tail free. he has no shoes, due to the fact that he has Monkeyfeet.

Robin looked to Cyborg.

"I'm Cyborg" Cyborg let nothing else out. He pointed at the boy with the black and purple hair."

"I am Black Rayne Donald." he let it out in a monotone voice, carfully. "I could say it all complicated and all, but basically, I'm the Grim Reaper." When the Titans looked at him in surprise, he snapped his finger, and his body became covered in a black cloak. A sythe appeared out of no where. When he snapped again, his black shirt, baggy pants, brown jacket, and black/white sneakers reappered.

"I-u-u- I'm Beast Boy. " BB changed into a gorilla and pounded his chest.

"I'm Hittana Breaker, princess of the Underworld." The purple-haired girl stated attempting a smile. It didn't go well. Raven looked at her with a cocked eybrow, though no one could see her.

"In what deminsion?" the flat tone was a new one from Raven.

Sword spoke up again. "We know who you are, Raven." he was blunt with it. Jill, who was in the corner, mirroring Raven, stood up.

"I'm Jill Valentine, Necromancer, future queen." she gave Robin a haunting stare. "Why are you hidding in that costume, 'Robin?'" she emphasized his name, as she walked forward, her tightly fitting pants squeaked. The redish hair waved, it was all to much for Robin.

SNAP SNAP. Sword drew Robin's attention. We are BLACK STORM a mercenary group from the planet HTRAE (Pronounced 'tray') in the Oblivious Galaxy.

T. J.: That's enough. . . . .Unless I get some Reviews saying other-wise, I'm going to think this chapter sucked, but it is the longest!

cya!


	3. Ask

T. J.: Wow! My third chapter today! I can't stop myself! I must type!

SM: Time for a question!

Chipy: (Takes out a card) Today's question is sponsored by: Wayne Industries. When you're Gotham City and need a hand, Bruce Wayne will show you the land!

Today's question: Who knows Breaker and why?

T. J.: Plus I need ways to reveal who the OCCs really are, so ask random questions! Please

Now on with the fic

Fuzzy: Hold on!

Disclaimer: T. J. Infinat soes NOT own the Teen Titans, or any other things related to the show, he does, however, own the group known as BLACKSTORM, and the series B L A C K S T O R M, and all of it's plots, he also owns the switch on your back that makes you blow up.

Chipy/Sm: (Giggles)

T. J.: That's not funny! NOW. . . .on with the fic.

The after shocks tear at the very existence of the universe, who will save the day this time?

T. J.: In the cold of the ni-

In the cold of the night, Sword stood to gather his thoughts. There were many questions, all of the unanswered. First of all. . . .

_Where am I?_

Sword thoughts raced to form the answers, pure logic his only aid

_I'm either in a different galaxy, or a whole other demension, . . .Yeah, that sounds nice_.

He was satisfied with his answer, this was enough for the 16 year old. As he thought, a rare change in expression played across his face, he frown, a worried frown.

_Did Blade do this?_

The thoughts all came back at once. Struggling for a year to track down his older brother, the master killer who had become a vessle for the third time that the Drakk Eater Apocalypse decided to kill every Cavosal left. He had failed several times. Each time, Blade came close to killing him, and leaving him alive for the simple fact that they were family.

He thought of his friends. . . .Friends, the word was weird in his thoughts. Every companion he had had started out as an enemy. Each one in turn was forced by their authority figure to join Sword in his quest to defeat Blade, and had grown close from there.

Sword was pretty sure that they all would haveeasily taken the chance to kill him. .. . . . 'Kill' was too strong. . . . They would have all taken the chance before a few months from the end of his journey. At the end, they had all grown close, finally pulling together for the battle that led to the supposed Death of Blade.

_No . . . . .he didn't_

Sword thought hard.

_This isn't his style, and plus, he was near death, using all of his power to lift my BLACKSTORM curse_

Sword was swamped the assumption that the person, or thing that did this wasn't aiming at him in particular. It was more of a random act, anyone would have done.

_Who are these new people? Are they 'people' per say?"_

Sword's brain, again, drifted back to the five people in the tower. He currently was on top of the tower, His emotionless face gazing out into the water. He stood there, right at the edge, not even looking down to make sure he didn't fall.

"State your allegiance." A dark, emotionless voice suddenly appeared behind him.

Sword's face flinched just once, a small twitch near the mouth, his headphones popped up a centimeter (Oh yeah, Sword wears these weird looking headphones 24/7) Sword thought to turn around, but decided against it. He felt that the cloak-wearing teen would be better off not seeing his face.

"Outcast." Sword said, hearing the short chime that came with the automated answer. Raven had just asked him a question that Drakks everywhere are forced to answer. Only a few Drakks have to say 'Outcast', since they have a clan name to take. She probably knew that question because she was half demon. Demon:The Milky Ways form of Drakk.

Sword knew because her aura was that of a Drakks, but under control.

_Does she know how to get out of this?_

* * *

Raven stood facing the back of the mysteriousboy, named Sword. She saw no hidden reason for the name. After asking him that penetrating question, her since of idiocy grew. She had to know why this vibe was coming from him.

Raven had felt the vibe halfway through a dream. She knew that all the Titans were sleep, and that the other people, who called themselves "BLACK STORM" were supposedly sleep. But the vibe wouldn't quit, so she narrowed it and found Sword on the roof.

Earlier on, when Robin introduced everyone, Raven had tapped into all of the newcomers auras, and found out that every one of them, except for Jill, were demons of some sort. The most impressive aura came from the one they called 'Breaker.'

Raven knew her already, though, since she was a regular at the Interdemensional Demon Princess Banquets. That is. . .until 24 years ago. Then, 8 years after that, Raven stopped going too. She and Breaker had been on a first name basis. It seemed like the girl was distant now.

But more surprising than that. . . .was the fact that this 'Sword' didn't _have_ an aura.

_I know he has one._

Raven thought.

_He may be hidding it._

Then, a plan formed. What she would have to do wa. . .

"You're wondering if I have an aura," The green haired boy was facing her now, she hadn't notice him turn. . . . .creepy. "Aren't you?"

Raven thought for a while, she needed to go about this carefully.

"Don't worry," Sword stepped forward a bit. "I have one. I just choose not to let it show." The statement grazed Raven as a very strange one.

"Why not?" Raven was looking the boy up and down now, searching hard for the pinhole that could let her see it. Her eyes narrowed.She didn't hear the mono-tone voice reply.

"You're good," she admitted when she couldn't find it. She looked up, finding that the boy was walking backward.

"If you want to see it, all you have to do is ask." he walked back some more, a casual walk, the red rays of the sunrise on the left side of his face. Raven was marvelling at how easy that was when she noticed something.

He had walked off the tower.

And was still stepping.

"Protect yourself." it sounded like a warning from the boy of tan complexion. "And whatever you do, don't look away until I say." Raven suppressed excitement and a little apprehension.

Sword stepped out a little, he was at least 10 yards away from the tower now.

"This is the only chance you get," he warned. . . .With a grim expression, he let it rip

* * *

Robin sat up in his bed, as if an explosive was placed under his head. Sniffing the air, he noticed something weird. Then the pain came. . . .

It felt like a million knives in his stomach, he _had_ to double over, lest he die. The Titans alarm blew wide open. In each blare, Robin met pain.

"AUGGGHGHHH." that was Beast boy.His scream, coming from 7 room away, chanced into the blast of an elephant, then monkey screams, then a horse's bellow. Screams erupted all over the place.

_5_

he counted through the pain. Beast Boy, Starfire, what he thought was Jill, an unmistakable Mongo. All he could hear of Cyborg was the uncontrolled wirring of his metallic lung. Robin crawled out of his bed, tearing. He needed to make it to the door.

_The door, the door. AUGH!_

The door slid open, and through blinding light, he saw a lone shape come through and pick him up. Before Robin passed out, he heard the voice.

" Sword had to pick TONIGHT to show off!"

* * *

Breaker glared across the room at the boy. "So immature." her voice was flat. Not the calm flat of Raven, or Sword, or even the stoic flat of Rayne, but the angry flat. She had been woken from meditation for this?

"Just had to show off, didn't you?" she waved her hands in digust. Sword just stood there, taking it. They were all in the main room, most on the floor recovering from the event that happened 3 hours ago.

Raven, Rayne, and Cyborg stood off to the side, watching the offender get verbally asaulted. Breaker was talking a mile a minute, going in and out of english, and into the Hades language. Sword just stood there, the same blank look on his face.

"What happened up there?" Rayne leant over and whispered in Raven's ear. Cyborg, a little late, leaned over and tried to hear too.

Raven looked over at Rayne. "He showed me his aura." she pushed it out. This was confusing.

Rayne looked at Raven and his aura flared in disbelief. "He showed you his aura?" Rayned stoic voice could not hide his disbelief and. . . .was that jealousy? "I've been trying to see it for a year now!"

Raven got the feeling that only certain people got the 'previlege' of seeing Sword's aura. _She, _in particular, didn't see it as a previlege.

For one thing, it hurt.

Raven's mind was taken back to the rooftop, where the miraculous unveiling took place. She remembered the pain, the stomach knives, the skin prickles. As the colomn of air had hit her, it was all she could do not to lose her balance and fall. She had to keep her eyes turned toward Sword, no matter what.

When she could open her eyes, she saw it.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most impressive aura she had ever seen. It could even compete with her father's! There it was, an endless firecracker, it was like fire and water, but in harmony.

There were the vibes that came out of it. The vibe of warmth, fear, hatred, everything that Raven wasn't used to. It hurt to feel it, in a strange way. Raven couldn't notice her cloak billowing out, or her aura shrinking back, for the overload of her senses.

10 seconds seemed like 10 hours. Finally, the aura dispersed, but not before Sword came closer. He looked different, encased in the warm glow. He was handsome.

All of thelights in the towerblacked out as ignored feelings surged back. . . .

T. J. : So, what do you think? I'm I taking ittoo fast?

Chipy: By now, it's obviouswhat the first pairing is! Take 2 and call me in the mourning!

T. J.: That's it! Thanks for reading


	4. Powers

**I'm sorry, what I've been calling BLACKSTORM is actually THE DEATHSTAR. So, from now on, I will refer to it as such. Plus, I think that Chipy, Spider Monkey and Fuzzy went to go work on my other fiction, L O V E H I N A.**

**So, here's the deal. In the previous chapter, Sword was thinking, sending out an emotional vibe that Raven picked up and decided to investigate. Sword then decided to show Raven his Aura. It caused the whole Tower to erupt in pain.**

**Now, on with the story. . . . .**

**B L A C K S T O R M: T E E N T I T A N S**

**The Death Star laughs at its victims. . . . .**

**The cruel roar only adds power to the problem. . . .**

**

* * *

**

In the darkness of the most secret room in Jump City, Slade sits, staring at the new teens. He had Sword on a close-up shot right now.

"What do we have hear?" Slade asked, as he got closeups on all of the new Teens. "Computer, search." the command was met by the most quiet computer whiring imaginable. Then, the instant response.

"No matches found!"

Slade stared, his one eye widening a bit. He pulled out the manual controls, which came out of his throne like seat. Typing frantically, he started a manual search.

"No matches found." Slade would not accept defeat.

"You won't find a match." A dark voice appeared behind Slade. Without turning, Slade talked back. "This just isn't my lucky day." he said in his darkest, most calculating voice. The voice got closer.

"You're systems were tough to get by, Slade," the voice was twice as dark and twice as calculating! Slade stepped forward, away from the voice.

"What do you want?" he asked the voice. To tell the truth, he was scared shitless, and it was affecting his calculation skills.

As Slade turned, a blue haired man stepped out into the darkness. His cold yellow eyes peirced through the air.

"Help."

* * *

Sword continued to get chewed out by his boxom, purple-haired freind, obvlious to the light failuar. 

"What's the matter with you?" Breaker's continued stream of insults seemed to end. There was a concerned look in her eyes. The rest of her face refused to co-operate. "You almost blow up a building because some girl wanted to see some lights."

Sword looked up at Breaker, just as the lights came back on. There was a agitated look about him, and Raven could see a normal size aura around him. The cover must have slipped.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't include anyone but me in your ranting." the normalized look returned. "Thank you," he finished.

Breaker's face was plagued with surprise, her mouth was practically on the floor! All this while Cyborg, Rayne, and Raven watched. Rayne had taken to give his own version of the conversation, ascommentarry.

"Whoa." his stoic voice completely went against his words. "Sword doesn't stand up for just any one in verbal argument against Breaker." he chuckled. "I hate you." this was directed at Raven, and was meant to be light-hearted! Raven caught the joke. Cyborg, on the other hand, thought that it was a snipe at her emotions.

Needless to say, Rayne found himself on the buisiness end of a sonic cannon. . . . It started to whir. . . .

"Friend Cyborg?" Starfire drowsily asked as she woke up. It took a while for her to stand up, but, by then, Cyborg had put away his cannon.

Sword stood up out of his chair and stared straight into Breaker's eyes.

"I don't need this. . . . ." and he, believe or not, teleported.

"WHOA!" Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all in shock as specks of blue ember flew out from the place where Sword was. . . . .

**A few days later. . . .**

The staff flew down. As the metal pole landed on the bed of green ropes, the boy stopped.

"Alright, alright. . . . ." Sword put up his hands. As Robin advanced, he asked the question. "Surrender?" The confidant look on his face, only broken by the mask he wore, was a little over the top.

Sword looked up at Robin, only his eyes showing that he was thinking humourously.

"NO!" Sword suddenly pulled a bronzed colored thing out of his back, blood splattering every where. As the wound in Sword's back healed, he stood up to point the newly formed sword out at his opponent.

"DISQUALIFIED!" the small boy off to the side yelled, his metal scaled tail scratching his copper colored hair. Sword stared at Mongo, his eyes showing disbelif, and his right eyebrow raised. That eyebrow never moved from it's spot high up on Sword's head.

Mongo leaped to the middle of the Dueling room, between the Boy Wonder and the Rampaging Demon (Nickname courtesy of Cyborg, who gave him the name after seeing him takeout the H.I.V.E. in 5 seconds flat.) He looked over to Sword, and in a voice close to Beast Boy's said.

"You were not to use you're powers." as Sword stared at him, he ran off the list, his monkey tail ticking them off. "I saw you grow you're wings, you used a few spells, grew a lance, a sword, a staff, a javelin, a shuriken, a rapier, another shuriken, another lance, another sword. . . " as he ran out of space on his fingers, Mongo ticked off weapons that Sword had grown on his monkey feet.

Sword bowed to Robin, who had put up quite a fight, and beat him. If Sword wasn't a half demon, Robin would have beaten him a hundred times over. Sword then began to do his random teleport.

As the blue fire surrounded him, Sword thought about the past few dats at the Titan tower. Mongo and Cyborg, the resident masterminds, had both been searching for the answer to the problem of how BLACKSTORM had come to Jump City.

The first day they started searching, the alarm went off and the Titans had flown off without hesitation. When they had gotten back, they explained to the group what had happened and why they couldn't go along with them. (Jill asked.) Jill then proceed to explain why they should go. As she ran down the list, she came across the fact that the group had powers.

After a series of boring and painfully slow tests that Cyborg insisted on running, they found out that They all had powers.

Sword: (The aura should tell you that he has dark powers, like Raven.) Black energy, the abilityto formmetal out of his body(At the cost of bone matter.) The ability to form wings(At the cost of blood.) All using his dark aura.Plus has training similar to Robin's for the fact that he loses his powers for three days twice a month. Tricks learned from all of the other team mates. (High learning rate.)

Breaker: Black Magic, Excellent marksman, unlimited supply of shuriken (Ninja throwing knives) A little White Magic, plus wings.

Mongo: x8 porportionate strength, monkey tail, poison tail, the ability to talk to animals, espionage and technical skills

BlackRayne: Deadly touch, Dark energy, Thin-air Scythes, and black flame.

Jill: Trickery, Dragon form, trained with Sword (Basically ninjitsu)

Needless to say, the Titans were going to let them lose on the city's criminals.

Emphasis on the word _were_.

When put in the combat simulater, Sword and Raybe were the only ones that coul do the job without actually killing everyone. Breaker always pulled a stunt like Raven did to Dr. Light that one time (The Episode: Nevermore.) Jill and Mongo always did something that would endanger thousands of people. . . . That was just too risky.

So Robin let SWORD and RAYNE loose on the town.

Cyborg had developed a system that told the teen which heroes were best suited for the job. It was highly advanced, given detailed discritions of the villian. Robin was always picked, given his strategy.

The blue flames swirled more as he thought. His patented teleport only took him 3 seconds, but it seemed like a minute to the teleportee. The Random Teleport was always faster, but it tookhim to random places. He trusted it, though, because he had never got into trouble with it. . . .until. . . .

"Why are you in my room. . . . ." the dark, and now tired, voice was behind him.

**That's it! Thanks for reading, now, next chapter, the romance segment WILL start. I just needed to get a setup, okay.**

**Next chapter: The Titans will be betrayed, but by who?**

**Blade Returns**


	5. Next

**Um…. Yeah, I have no internet, so I have to type really fast at other places, it might be a little sloppy, kay?**

If the gods allowed this destruction to take place, the countless lost souls would rise and devour them. . . . . .

Chipy: So, (rubs up against T.J.) is there any romance in the story for Breaker?

T.J.: If you play your card right, yes. . . .

SM: Come on, on with the fic!

T. J.: Okay. . .

**Chapter 4: Blade Returns**

T.J.: Sword, to say the l-

Sword, to say the least was a little surprised that he had appeared in the room, with mostly dark colors, How he knew this, faceing only the door, he didn't know. . . .

It must have been the instinct.

Sword felt the slightest twitch in his stomach as he recognized the voice of the person behind him. Unusual , to say the least.

But that could be tackled later.

He stared at the door, determined not to turn around.

"I apologize for my intrusion." Sword let the apology slow, as to make sure it sounded honest. He decided that he would never use his random teleport in this demension.

Sword searched the door for a handle or way to open the door. He would simply just walk out, as he was sure Raven wanted him to.

But there was no handle.

"You can't get out that easy." Raven's voice had gotten closer, there was something in that voice. Sword was a little uncomfortable.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

Sword thought that courtesy required him to turn to face Raven now. It seemed like she wanted some answers.

As he turned, he saw some detailsof Raven's room. The bookcase full of ancient books, the dusty full sized mirror, the polished hand mirror, candles, a circular bed, drawn, black curtains, all these in either black or dark purple.

Then there was Raven, with her cloak off. For the first time the green hair one saw the purple hair, the red gem, and the opaque raven(the color)eyes. There was that twitch again.

Sword Looked straight into them, green met purple in a small battle of will. Then the conversaation began.

" Do you have any idea why I'm here?" Sword started off, making sure that the monotone stayed in place.

"I was gonna ask you that." Raven's stare wavered a little. Those eyes, they were peircing a litttle too deep. . .

"So, are their any suspects?" Raven continued the question game, masking the slight intimidation.

Sword levitated one of his dreads to scratch an itch. "Well, there _is_ my brother, Blade. . . "

Raven's eyes widened a littled. "You mean that Drakk Vassal (Demon Vessel)?" She had read about Blade of the House Cavosal on the planet HTRAE, and thought that his scheme to become the vessel for evil was wrong. He was a sick man to willingly do that. She hadn't read that far into the chapter, but the things she had read stuck with her.

A book suddenly levitated from a shelf. Sword was surprised as it flipped to a page with a perfect picture of his older brother.

"You ponounced HTRAE wrong." Sword cocked an eyebrow as a slight smile graced his lips. Raven seemed not to care though, as she concentrated on reading the rest of the chapter.

Sword took the time to stretch his legs, he had been standing in that one spot for quite some time. When he went near the bed, Raven suddenly decided to come back to the world.

"So. . . this 'Blade' has decided to unleash Apocalypse on the world."her eyes closed in thought. "Is Apocalypse a bad eventin your world?"

Sword turned away from the draped window. "Apocalypse is a major demonic force, he isthe ultimate evil. Lucifer. . "

"Doesn't even compare?" Raven stared into the dreaded youths eyes, which shone in green surprise (T.J.: Hey. . .that rhymes!. . . .(SMACK!) okay. . . .) even though his face didn't even twitch. There was a very slight tingle in her cheeks as she continued. "Those are words used to describe my father." Then she looked down.

Sword felt for her. He was glad that he wasn't the child of a huge demonic force, and felt that his brother was a shame for choosing a fate such as that. Shortly after that, a thought his him.

"Raven?" He was just getting comfortable with her name.

Raven looked up. Sword's thought seemed to jump the gap between their heads. Then Sword, taking a great leap of faith, reached out for her hand. He pulled the bit of cloak that got caught off and loked at the gauntlet she was wearing. It was glowing.

Then the alarm came on.

Sword leaped across the room, melting throught the door as Raven began to open it.

And he was racing throught the hall. There was a blue blaze from around the corner as Robin was thrown into view, shortly after, Breaker landed side ways in his lap, quickly rolling off.

He didn't even stop, in fact, he started flying as he rounded the corner, barely missing the wall. The since of dread grew as he guessed at what was happening. He knew, he just didn't want to belive it. Rounding another corner, he passed by Cyborg and Mongo, who were shooting at a moving shadow (Mongo had his venom shots.) They missed.

Sowrd barely saw it, turning another corner. He dodged Beast Boy, who had been flung backwards, then saw Rayne crumple under the force of a huge stone panel. Sword's heart beat faster as he traveled at breakneck speed, crashing into a wall. He kcpt going though, as he had to catch that shadow. It was barely beating him.

Starfire came into view as Sword escaped the hallway. She was standin her ground pretty well, considering that it was dark. All the electricity had been blown out in this room. She fought to keep the force inside the room, but it was moving too fast. She was batted out ogf the way, making a hole to the outside of the tower, which the monster crawled through.

As sword landed in at the edge of the hole, the light shined down on the Shadow. It was the shape of a blue dragon.

Sword watched it go. . . . .

"Jill." he whispered

**T. J.:** Finally, the next chapter is finished! . . . .Hello?. . . . .Guys?. . . . .


End file.
